


Ask And You Shall Receive

by zyxth



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Silver Surfer's more like Silver Suffer when it comes to his mental health, english sucks, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxth/pseuds/zyxth
Relationships: Mephisto/Norrin Radd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Ask And You Shall Receive

Whenever he’s in his lowest point, the red devil always appears out of thin air. Norrin is pretty sure he’s supposed to be on guard in the presence of his personal (failed) soul abductor, but in truth, he couldn’t care less since the 50th time onwards.

There’s comfort in having an immortal enemy. Despite how often he has been blasted in the face, Mephisto still returns. In any time and anywhere in this vast, lonely universe where people come and go out of Norrin’s life as if he’s a bystander in others’ stories, the seemingly futile temptations from the prince of hell are constant. No one expects the herald of Galactus to be anything but cold, detached and inhuman. Yet, Mephisto _always_ comes back to greedily ask for more, more, more, and Norrin almost believes it himself that he could be _more_ than his power and shallow silver form.

In the thousandth time or so that Mephisto offers him myriad wealth and alluring women as a routine greeting to Norrin’s grumpy ‘not this shit again’ expression (which he takes great joy to laugh his red ass off and friendly - a little bit too lingering to be appropriate - pats on the silvery back), Norrin realizes that he’s doomed when he’s not as disgusted by such gesture as he used to. Even worse, he rather enjoys the proximity of another being in his (massive) personal space and almost grudgingly admits that he craves interaction with someone else besides his board.

Arguably, the manipulative devil knows well what he’s doing, because Norrin can’t help being comforted by an idea of…someone wanting - needing - his soul that much. Mephisto doesn’t pursue Silver Surfer for his bottomless cosmic power, but he does for the flawed and humane Norrin Radd.

So when Norrin unconsciously slips out the question: “what would you do to my soul if you had me?” Because, in that particular low moment, he has had enough of being alone, unwanted, and not belonged.

Mephisto grins, predatorily, triumphant, and suspiciously delighted.

“Well, that is easy, of course,” the devil whispered sultrily right into his mind, making Norrin feel ashamed and sinful just by listening. “Spoiling you as I’ve always been doing. Or with things you’re too stupid to want yet, anyway.”

Norrin stares at hand as red as blood on his cheek, dumbfounded, suddenly aware of how powerless he is against gentle touch.

“Give yourself to me, and you shall never be lost again.”

He’s digging his own grave, he knows, but Norrin can’t help walking into it.


End file.
